Conventionally, there has been known a circuit device in which a plurality of printed circuit boards are arranged in a stacked manner in the thickness direction of the substrate, and respective printed circuit boards are electrically connected with each other via a connecting member interposed between the respective printed circuit boards (see patent document 1).
In the constitution disclosed in patent document 1, a connecting member has an approximately quadrangular frame body having insulation property, and a large number of terminal portions are inserted into a frame body at predetermined intervals such that the terminal portions intersect the continuous direction of the frame body and are bent.
According to patent document 1, the terminal portions are formed on the frame body by insert molding and hence, the disclosure of the patent document 1 acquires an excellent advantage that the respective terminal portions can be positioned with high accuracy.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3232723